Invisible Attractions
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Hanging out with Mirage, Hound senses that something is wrong but what can it be? A one shot with Mirage and Hound, contains slash, co-written by me and Prowlsgirl. Enjoy.


_Author's note. This is just a one shot me and Prowlsgirl wrote using role-play with me as Hound and she as Mirage. Hope you all like, and feel free to suggest possible pairings and we might use them if we like them._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Hey, Raj, how's it going?"

Mirage jumped slightly at the voice that came from right behind him. He turned to see who it was and said. "Oh Hound, you startled me."

Hound chuckled as he made his way over to where the spybot was sitting at a desk.

"Sorry, heh, it's normally you who does that."

Mirage frowned before saying "Did you want something, Hound?"

Hound raised an optic brow at the flatness of Mirage's tone.

"Do I need a reason, Raj?" he asked softly.

Mirage started at the tone of Hounds' voice and nervously says "Well I um...Not really, I guess."

Wanting to move away from the awkward conversation, Hound said "Come one Raj, lighten up. What say, you and me go grab a cup of medium grade?"

Mirage just shifted in his seat, not quite able to look at Hound.

"I don't know..."

With a nudge, Hound said "Come on."

Mirage sighs and stands up "Very well."

Hound grinned and slung an arm round his friend's shoulders "There you go, let's have some fun."

Mirage's face heated up as he was lead through the Arks' corridors. "You don't have to do this, Hound."

Grinning, Hound replied "I know I don't, but _I want to."_

Mirage simply sighed and went with Hound to the Rec room, he was a little hungry.

Hound waved at a couple of different Mechs as they entered, "Hey there" he called and they waved back.

"Come on," said Hound, turning his attention back to Mirage. "You grab a seat and I'll get drinks."

Keeping optics on the floor, Mirage nods and hurried to an empty table and sat, waiting for Hound. Hound grabbed two cups and filled a container of Medium before hurrying to the table where Mirage was. Grinning from audio to audio, Hound said heartily "Here you go."

Mirage nodded and took a drink in order to keep from talking. As Hound also took a cup and filled it before taking a good gulp.

"So, what's been happening with you lately?"

"Nothing," Mirage answered quickly before taking another drink, keeping his optics on the table.

Hound frowned but quickly smiled again.

"Nothing? I heard it was thanks to you, the last battle was won."

Mirage's optics darted up to look at Hound's handsome smiling face, and stuttered "I,I just...I helped says weakly"

With a nudges, Hound said "Come on, tell me. Is it true you saved Bee and Hide from Megatron?"

Mirage suddenly blushed.

"Y-yeah...," he said softly.

Hound smiled.

"Well?"

Mirage bit his lower derma plate as he said "I just snipped Megatron, nothing important"

Hound stared aghast at this statement and at Mirage's modesty.

"Nothing important? You got past Soundwave and his Minicons to reach Megatron, if you happened, he would have blasted Hide and Bee. If that's not important, I don't know what is."

Blushing deeply, Mirage stammered, "It's nothing. Really."

With a laughs, Hound said as he clapped Mirage on the back, "What am I going to do with you?"

Mirage looked up confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so modest, you act like you didn't do anything when you did," Hound explained gently.

Mirage averted his optics, becoming ever more uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I-I just don't know what the big deal is," he said, taking another swig of Energon.

Hound just smiled.

"See, modest. But it's not a bad thing; in fact it's one of the things that make you the great Mech you are. Some gloat so much, when they barely do anything."

Draining his Energon cube Mirage blinked rapidly, shaking his head. This confused Hound and he said.

"What is it, Raj?"

"N-nothing," Mirage replied, taking a deep breath and looking down again

Looking more concerned, than confused now, Hound said, "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"It's nothing you'd want to know," Mirage said, keeping his optics on the floor.

Taking Mirage's hand, Hound said softly, "Raj, look at me."

But Mirage just tried to pull his hand away, still keeping his optics on the floor. With a sighs he took hold of Mirage's chin and made him look into his optics.

"Why do you pull away from me? We're friends."

Trying to pull away, Mirage's bottom derma plate trembled.

"J-just let me go H-Hound."

Hound was now very concerned.

"Raj?"

But now Mirage lost it. With a shout of, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he turned and ran out of the Rec room to the Autobot personal quarters.

Hound sat there shocked for a moment before jumping up and running after Mirage. Arriving at Mirage's door he stopped and knocked.

"Raj?"

Mirage, trembling, collapsed on his berth, sobbing loudly, "Why does he torment me? Why?"

Mirage didn't hear Hound knocking at his door.

Hearing Mirage's sobs, Hound knocked louder and yelled out, "RAJ."

Mirage jumped as he finally realised Hound was outside.

"L, leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Hound said firmly.

"No! Go a, away!" cried Mirage as he buried his head in his arms, praying that Hound wouldn't remember the code for his quarters.

Seeing that Mirage wasn't going to answer, Hound calmly punched in the code to Mirage's door and entered.

"Raj" he cried softly and hurries over to the berth.

Mirage flinched away from Hound as he came closer, "Go away."

Quietly Hound said "Please tell me what's wrong. Was it something I said?"

"Leave...please," Mirage replied, trembling and trying to get farther away from Hound.

Hound let him move back, but he doesn't doesn't back off either. Holding out a hand, he said.

"Friends tell each other when something's wrong. If I said something, you must tell me so I can say sorry."

Mirage simply whimpered. "You'd laugh at me," he whispered.

"No, never," Hound said firmly looking straight into Mirage's optics.

"You'd laugh," Mirage said miserably, hiding his optics.

Almost laughing in frustration, Hound said "Raj, I won't. On my honour as an Autobot, I swear I won't."

Mirage mumbled into his arm then tensed in fear. Alarmed, Hound said hurriedly, "What is it?"

"I-I l-like...Never mind," Mirage mumbled, hiding his face again.

Softly, Hound says one word. "Please."

Mirage raises his head just enough to say, "I like you. A-a lot..." he manages to say before blushing violently and then hiding his face again.

Hound Stared at Mirage for a long moment then burst out laughing, "Oh, Raj is that it? I thought it was something terrible."

Mirage trembled, "You p-promised you wouldn't laugh!"

Trying to stop, Hound choked out, "I'm sorry but I thought you were going to say something awful, not something wonderful."

Mirage looked up, shocked. "W, wonderful?"

Hound smiled. "Yes, wonderful." Leaning forward he said softly, "I like you too."

Mirage blushed violently, "I-I..."

Taking Mirage's hand and kissing it, Hound said, "You don't need to say anything."

Mirage nervously reached up and wiped his face. "I, I'm a mess."

Hound chuckled, "Nah, you're perfect."

Mirage blushed deeper and shook his head, muttering incoherently. Hound took a cloth and gently wiped Mirage's face. "There, better?"

"Y-yeah," Mirage said, averting his optics. "What now?" he mumbled.

Hound smiled,"Oh, I don't know. We could always kiss."

Mirage blushed again, "I-I've never..." he trailed off.

Taking Mirage's chin, Hound said softly, "it doesn't matter," and kissed Mirage gently on the lips.

Mirage gasped and just sat there, unsure of what to do. Hound increased the pressure just a little and also raised his hand to the side of Mirage's cheek. Mirage hesitated, and then returned the pressure. Hound placed his other hand on Mirages other cheek so he could kiss more. Mirage suddenly pulled back with a gasp.

"Raj?"

"Hmm?" Mirage's optics were dazed.

Hound noticed and grinned. "Did you like that?"

"Mmmhmm," Mirage's optics focused sharply and a blush returned to his cheeks.

Hound reached for his again. "Want to have another go?"

"I...Sure."

Hound chuckled, "Alright," and leant forward again to capture Mirage's lips.

Mirage moaned and pressed back. Hound kissed even harder back and gently pushed Mirage back on the berth.

Mirage suddenly pulled back. "Hound, I've never...have I meant I'm a..." he stopped and looked away blushing

Taking Mirage's chin, Hound said, "Why do you think that matters? After all, we all start out as virgins. And I've only interfaced a couple of times, you know."

Mirage looked up, surprised. "Y, you have?"

Hound grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, they were nice bots, but we weren't for each other."

Mirage gulped nervously.

"But I never had the feeling I'm having here with you now, when I was with them," Hound continued with a smile.

Mirage smiled shyly, "I've never felt like this"

Hound chuckled, "Then that makes two of us."

Mirage giggled and brought his hands up to hide his face.

"Now don't hide that lovely face from me," Hound scolded, playfully pulls at Mirage's hands. Mirage giggled again and allowed Hound to pull his hands away.

"There we go," Hound said and leant forward to kiss the corner of Mirages mouth teasingly. Mirage giggled once more and nuzzled his face in return. Hound nibbled Mirage's lip very gently and Mirage gasped at the sensations. Pulling back slightly, Hound said.

"You like that?"

"Y, yeah," Mirage replied softly.

Hound leant forward again, and repeated the actions. Mirage groaned and involuntarily arched up then gasped as he realised what he'd done.

"I'm sorry, Hound I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

Gently, Hound kissed him again and said, "You did nothing wrong, as long as we both like it, it's okay."

"O, okay", Mirage said hesitantly.

Taking Mirage's face in both hands, Hound kissed him passionately. Mirage gasped and wrapped his arms instinctively around Hound's neck. Hound gently pressed Mirage to the berth, and continued to kiss him. Mirage pressed harder into the kiss, causing Hound to move his hands down Mirages body, down to his hips and rubbed them. Mirage gasped and arched up again. As Hound's hands travelled round to Mirage's aft, he arched again, and trembling said.

"Nobody's ever touched me there before."

"I'll stop if you're uncomfortable," Hound assured him.

"N, no," Mirage stammered. "It's fine. I, it's just new."

"Okay, I'll go slower. You can touch me anywhere you want"

"No!" replied Mirage. "It's really fine."

He paused then hesitantly ran his hands over Hound's shoulders. Hound pulled Mirage closer as his lips travelled away from Mirage's mouth to his neck. Mirage gasped and grabbed Hounds shoulders. "Oh!" he groaned.

Hound gently started to bite his neck.

"Ah!" cried Mirage and arched up at the new sensation.

Pulling Mirage's hips towards him, he applies slight pressure to the bites.

Mirage cried out in ecstasy. "Ooh!"

These cries cause Hound to moan and start to grind body against Mirage, who arches up to grind back.

"Oh! F, feels so g-good!"

"Yeah," croaked Hound as he grinds a little harder and returns his lips to Mirages mouth to kiss hard. Mirage groaned and parted derma plates, allowing Hound to slip his glossia into the open mouth, and move it around. Mirage hesitantly rubs his glossia against Hound's who eagerly returns the gesture with a moan.

Mirage slowly brought his hand down to grip the scout's hip while Hound grabbed Mirage's outer thigh, just below his hip and pulled it up, as he continued to grind. Mirage moaned even loudly and tightened his grip. Hound slipped between Mirage's legs as he pulls Mirage's leg higher up along his body, groaning with longing.

Mirage gasped and wildly arched up even more. Hound wrapped his arms around Mirage's neck as Mirage voluntarily kept his leg where it was. Mirage could feel growing heat and pressure under his cod piece and moans loudly even as he was kissed.

He suddenly groaned at a strange pressure in his groin area, causing Hound to break away slightly from Mirage, panting.

"You feel that?"

"Y, yes. What is it?"

With a moan of desire, Hound said with a pant, "It's when you want to interface."

He looked into Mirages optics as he said, "Do you want this?"

Mirage moaned a, "Yes, I want this. P, please!"

"Okay, baby," Hound said and sat up to slip a hand between Mirages legs.

Mirage gasped and ground against the hand. Hound went with the motion, all the while moaning. Finally and carefully, he removed the codpiece and rubbed gently. But at that moment, Mirage froze and blushed.

With his free hand, Hound cupped Mirages cheek, smiling lovingly. "It's alright, my Spark, trust me."

"N, no it's not!" Mirage said and shoved Hound off.

"Raj, it's okay to be nervous," Hound assured him before blushing as he said, "I nearly wept with embarrassment the first time someone saw me."

Mirage turned away and covered himself. "It's not...Never mind. It's too embarrassing," he stuttered.

"Raj, look at mine," Hound said gently as he removed his own cod piece.

Mirage glanced over and then down. "You're big," he said quietly.

Hound just smiled, "I'm the same as you."

"No you're not! You haven't seen me!"

"You didn't feel small," Hound said softly.

Mirage blushed before stuttering, "I, I'm underdeveloped, alright? You're much bigger than me."

Hound just raised an optic brow at this. "That's underdeveloped?" he queried before saying, "I don't care, Raj, let me tell you a secret."

Rapidly shaking his head, Mirage said fervently, "You haven't seen me! You don't know!"

"No, I haven't seen but I didn't feel anything wrong. Do you know what my secret is?" Hound persisted.

"...No...what?" Mirage said unwillingly, refusing to look at Hound.

"My second time was with a Mech who had...well, who was nearly twice as big as me."

"So what?" asked Mirage unhappily.

"I felt so silly, like a Youngling. But he didn't care; he said I was still good. Raj, I had an amazing overload and I felt his, it was still a big one despite my size," Hound said firmly though with a slight blush.

Taking Mirage's hand, he said, "As long as we both enjoy it, it doesn't matter whose is big and who's not. And I still don't believe you about being underdeveloped."

Tears filled Mirage's optics as he whispered, "I'm too small."

"Let me be the judge of that," Hound said gently.

"No..." whimpered Mirage.

"Don't be scared, my sweetspark," Hound said gently as he leaned forward and kissed Mirage's cheek. Mirage wouldn't look at him, however.

"When you love someone," Hound continued. "It doesn't matter."

"I can't," whispered Mirage, trembling.

Stroking his cheek, Hound said, "I think you can. No, I know you can, you're just nervous; it's a big step for anyone isn't it?"

Mirage's hands started shaking, so Hound took them and rubbed them, "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here."

Mirage glanced over at him, as Hound continued to rub. "Anyone ever tell you how handsome you are?" Hound asked him softly.

"N, no," Mriage said before pausing. "Promise you won't laugh this time?"

"I promise, you just shocked me last time, I was relieved to find out it wasn't something bad."

Mirage gulped nervously then removed his hands, unable to look at Hound once again.

"What is it, Raj?" Hound asked gently. "What's wrong?"

"I'm too small," Mirage whispered.

"Oh Raj, we still haven't fully established that," Hound groaned. "How can you say that? Loads of Mechs think their small, then find out they were wrong."

"H, how do you prove it?" Mirage asked, still refusing to look at Hound.

Smiling, Hound said, "You use it"

Mirage looked startled at this, "What? I-I...,"

"How do you think that Mech proved to me there was nothing wrong with what I had?" Hound said before shrugging. "After all, that's what it's there for."

"I-I just... Mirage blushed as he trailed off uncertainly.

"Don't think you can take that step?" Hound finished. "Raj, you're one of the bravest Mechs I know. You can turn invisible but that in a way makes you more vulnerable, we're just as likely to hit you as the enemy when you're in that state."

Mirage gulped nervously and nodded quietly.

"Oh Raj, shall I close my optics if you would feel better? Is it about what I might see? Trust me, when we get going, seeing is the last thing you think about," Hound pointed out with a grin.

Trembling nervously, Mirage finally snapped, "Oh slaggit! Just look already!"

Gently Hound pulled Mirage's hand away so he can see Mirage's interface port and piece. And what he sees makes him grow. With a groan, he said, "Does it look like I don't like?"

Mirage blushed even harder, "won't look," he muttered, "I'm too small..."

Hound groaned, "Raj, this is no joke."

His piece was now full size. "Don't you find me attractive?"

"Of course," Mirage said indignantly. "You're beautiful. I'm not."

"Oh, but you are. I've heard others mutter how they wish they could look like you, have your grace movement," Hound said firmly.

"They haven't seen what's in my codpiece," Mirage muttered, his blush refusing to leave.

"Do you want them to?" Hound asked simply.

"What?!"

"Raj, you're not going to be showing anyone. And the only one here at this moment is me and does it look like I'm complaining?" Hound asked as he blushed. "You say I'm beautiful when I'm big and clumsy with a horrid paint job."

You're not clumsy. You're unique and I love your paint job," Mirage said seriously.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Mirage said before pausing. "I, I'll be ready if you answer a question. Do you really not mind me being small?"

Hound smiled gently.

"Look in my optics as I tell you this." And as Mirage complied, he said. "No I don't mind, the word small never even enters my processor."

With a blush, Mirage whispered "I, I guess I'm ready now."

"Oh my darling," was all Hound could say as he leaned forward and took Mirage into his arms, kissing passionately. Mirage mewled and wraps arms around Hound's shoulders. Hound gently pushed Mirage back onto berth, all the while moaning with desire.

Mirage reached up and hesitantly touched Hound's piece.

"Ahh!" With a cry, his piece fully swells once again.

Staring up at the huge piece Mirage couldn't stop staring. Gently lowering his hand, Hound lightly squeezed Mirage's piece.

This caused Mirage to arch and cry out, so Hound squeezed a little harder. Moaning loudly, Mirage said.

"Ahh! It aches!"

With a gasp, Hound said, "I can fix that."

Moving between Mirage's legs, Hound continued to lightly squeeze. He could feel a lot of lubricant and knew it close to time. He was right, Mirage screamed in pleasure, sobbing in need.

Carefully positioning, Hound slips into Mirage with a soft thrust. Mirage screamed loudly, pain filtering through the pleasure.

"Ow!"

Holding onto Mirage, Hound starts to thrust, slowly building up speed, not going too fast. Mirage simply groans loudly as the pain disappears.

"Oh! Y-you're so b-big! Ooh!"

Moaning in pleasure, Hound said, "Put yours, in me, Raj. Ooh.... Do it now."

Mirage briefly fumbles before finally pressing it deep into the tight port.

"Oh! T, tight!" he exclaimed.

Hound suddenly screams, "Oh Primus, Raj, that feels good."

"Ahhh!" cried Mirage. "Oh! M, more!"

"Yes, yes," Hound cried, thrusting harder, grabbing onto Mirages' hips to make him buck.

"Oh, Oh, Oooooohhh."

"So big!" Mirage groans. "Unh!" Thrusts up hard into Hound.

Hound now cried, "Primus, don't stop. Ah, ah, AH."

He arched his back as electric pluses flow through, giving him incredible pleasure.

"Ooh feels so hot! So, unh, deep! I, I feel so....weird!" Mirage groaned in ecstasy.

"Overload," gasped Hound. "I think we're, ohh, going to overload, ahh," he cried as more pulses went through his body, causing his piece to spasm as he thrust.

"AH! OH PRIMUS!" lubricant suddenly gushes out of Mirage's port as he emptied himself into Hound

With a howl, he followed pumping straight into Mirage as overload hit, his body arching in its throws of pleasure. With a groan, he slumped on top of Mirage with a moan of satisfaction.

Trembling with the after effects, Mirage asked, "What was that?"

Panting, Hound said, "Overload. Primus Raj, did you ever make me overload."

"Did I?" Mirage asked in wonder.

"Oh yeah, didn't you feel that? That was....incredible," replied Hound.

"Is that what that was?"

"Yes," said Hound as he kissed Mirage. "It was."

With a contented sigh, Mirage said, "That was amazing."

Moving off of Mirage to take him in his arms, Hound said with a sigh, "I couldn't agree more."

To Hound's delight, Mirage actually smiles and snuggles against him. Hound held the beautiful Mech even closer to him. With a sigh, he rested his chin on top on Mirage's, hardly able to believe what had just happened. And with any luck, it wouldn't be a one off.

With this thought in mind, Hound drifted off into recharge. Beside him, Mirage smiled softly, his Spark warm with happiness. He was a little sore but he knew that was normal for his first time so wasn't worried. He just couldn't believe his lucky stars, Hound had interfaced with him. He had never dreamed to hope that would be possible, especially with a Mech he secretly loved for ages.

Mirage smiled, as he too drifted off into recharge, that had been amazing. And it was only one interface. He couldn't wait for the next.

_Author's note. Well, what did you think? This is going to be part of a series of one-shots, some that will be post by me and some by Prowlsgirl. Hope you check out those as well._


End file.
